Argost's Assistant
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost adopts a homeless Munya.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS!

''Who's there?'' Vincent Vladislav Argost inquired when he heard a knock on the door.  
He did not get a reply and frowned. He opened it a tiny bit and saw a strange man on his hands and knees. He viewed the stranger's magenta hair, single dark eye, gaunt features, and violet garments. *The man resembles Frankenstein's monster!* he thought. He remembered watching Frankenstein recently and seemed interested in the fellow.

Argost decided to open the door all the way. He helped the man stand and brought him into his mansion. He used his foot to close it. He observed the new arrival sitting on the furniture.  
The masked villain introduced himself as V.V. Argost. He viewed the gaunt fellow removing a pad of paper and pen from his pants pocket before writing something down and showing the words to him.

''Munya!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost read until his golden eyes focused on the man again.  
*Interesting name* he thought as Munya wrote more words. ''Thank you for giving me a home'  
he muttered. ''You are welcome,'' he said while the fellow continued to write.  
*That explains why he was knocking on my door* he mused. He saw another sentence before whispering again.

''I am unable to speak, but my hearing is very good. Do you have any tasks for me'  
Vincent Vladislav Argost muttered. He looked up at the silent man. He seemed thoughtful as he placed a hand under his masked face. He glanced at his surroundings and nodded. He stared at Munya again and smiled.

''As a matter of fact, I do desire a helper. Very well. You will be my assistant, Munya'  
Argost said. He saw the short-haired fellow's small grin. He continued to smile as the arrival thanked him via written words. ''You are welcome!'' he repeated while Munya insisted on grinning. He read more black words and answered the question.

''Your tasks will include cleaning my mansion, feeding my pets, protecting me from harm,  
making my bed, etc.'' Vincent Vladislav Argost informed Munya. He saw his slow nod and smile.  
''Would you like to see my animals?'' he inquired. He observed Munya's nod again before he stood.  
''Follow me,'' he said as he beckoned for him to follow. The new assistant obeyed and became Argost's other shadow while they walked to and stepped into the huge red torture chamber together.

Munya gasped as he saw various imprisoned monsters. He was unfamiliar with creatures such as the Wendigo, Dobhar-chu, Waheela, Cactus Cat, Grinning Man, Black Shuck,  
Queensland Tiger, Spring Heeled Jack, etc. He seemed impressed when Vincent Vladislav Argost said they were cryptids which happened to be creatures that weren't recognized by scientists. He nodded while the long-haired villain explained what the cryptid tasks were.  
The tall helper was required to feed them three times a day, make sure they were still in their cells, etc. He observed a camera and tilted his head.

''That particular item is what I use to film my delightful program known as V.V. Argost's Weirdworld. Would you like to help me with my cryptid show?'' Argost muttered. He smiled as his mute companion nodded. ''Splendid!'' he exclaimed before he instructed him to feed the animals and help him with other tasks during future episodes. He ceased speaking for a moment. He glanced at his multiple pets.

''I am a little worried about thieves breaking into my home and stealing my creatures. Please check the traps which are in almost every room occasionally'  
Vincent Vladislav Argost requested before his silent servant nodded again. He seemed thoughtful again as he stared at Munya. ''Would you like to help me find more cryptids for my program tomorrow?'' he wished to know. He viewed him writing more words.  
He whispered as he read them.

''I would love to assist you!'' Argost mumbled. He held up one finger as though telling him to wait. He walked into the torture chamber's shadows and was gone for a few minutes. He returned with a hypodermic needle. Vincent Vladislav Argost saw Munya's anxious expression. Munya reminded him of a frightened toddler getting a shot.

''I am going to inject you with the DNA of a Papuan Giant Spider, Munya.  
You will assume the form of a half-human/half-spider. You will be very strong indeed!  
You can use oral webbing to cocoon humans, animals, etc among other things. This will only hurt for a second!'' Argost informed him. He used the needle to penetrate the skin on Munya's face which caused him to wince.

Munya began to roll his eye back. He growled a tiny bit as he became tense. Spider legs emerged from his back. He ripped his shirt off once the transformation was complete. Argost laughed and rubbed his pale hands together. His yellow eyes were still on his helper's new form.

The half-human/half-spider happened to be muscular. His black and yellow belt was exposed with his huge feet. Both eyes were red, but one was bigger than the other one.  
His body matched the color of his hair. Most of his chest and face were light. A few fangs were exposed and his ears had pointy tips.

''Splendid! Please follow me and observe your new appearance,'' said Argost.  
He saw the half-man/half-creature's slow nod again. He and Munya walked out of the dungeon.  
They stopped walking when they arrived at a mirror in the hallway. The strange helper was shocked for a few seconds. He used written words to thank him again.

''You are welcome, Munya!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost spoke. He was a little confused when the monster pointed at the torture chamber door. He finally understood after three seconds went by. ''You do not have to feed and check on my pets now,'' he said.  
Munya acknowledged him with another nod. He followed him to a small dark room.

The red-eyed creature fluffed the pillows and pulled the black blanket back. He took off Argost's cloak for him. He placed it on the bed. He observed the villain hesitating for a moment. Munya proceeded to tilt his head. He viewed Argost touching his skeletal facial disguise and removing it at a snail's pace.

''In case you are wondering, I am a cryptid called the Yeti. I lived in the Himalayas some time ago. I learned how to speak by watching monster movies.  
The television set gave me the idea for my own program. I also got my name from horror films'  
Argost said. Munya looked very interested before he nodded which was the signal for him to continue speaking.

''I wished to walk among humans. I wore my fright mask and cloak in order to conceal my true appearance. I went to a wealthy man known as Baron Finster. He gave me money for V.V. Argost's Weirdworld'' Vincent Vladislav Argost spoke. He began to frown at Munya. ''Is my secret safe with you?'' he wished to know.

Munya nodded again and showed him he was sincere as he bowed. He observed the Yeti stripping until his white body and grey fur were revealed. He decided to put the black bodysuit and mask on the bed. He saw the cryptid's hairy shoulders, arms, hips, and legs.  
The helper stared at Vincent Vladislav Argost's yellow eyes, tiny fangs, and simian features. He helped him get under the blanket.

''Remain by my bed tonight, Munya,'' the long-haired creature said. The half-human/half-spider bowed again and stood near the black furniture. He wrote something else down and showed the pad of paper to Vincent Vladislav Argost. ''Thank you for adopting me, Argost.'' The Yeti smiled as he looked up at his new ''pet'  
''Good night!'' he read before he closed his golden eyes while Munya protected him. THE END 


End file.
